Sensor elements are used to measure pressure and temperature. In internal combustion engines, for example, pressure is measured in annular spaces using high pressure sensors which are electrically connected to a central engine control unit. Nowadays, the electrical connections are designed as wire bonds which create the connection to an electronic analyzer, e.g., in the central engine control unit. Due to the further miniaturization of the sensor elements used, e.g., high pressure sensors, space inside the sensor housing is subject to significant constraints, to ensure that the bond wires can be applied.
Various assembly and connection methods are used in the assembly of high pressure sensors. After a sensor element has been mounted on a threaded connection piece in a permanently locked manner, the sensor element's electrical connections to the electronic analyzer are created via wire bonds. Herein, the bond surfaces via which the wire bonds contact the sensor element must have the same orientation as the wire bonds and must be very close to one another. In particular, the orientation of the bond surfaces presents a problem if space inside the sensor housing of the sensor element is subject to significant constraints.
In assembly and connection methods used heretofore, e.g., for creating electrical contacts for high pressure sensor elements, a welded connection only is implemented on the underside of the sensor element, so as to create a mechanical connection to the sensor as a whole, i.e., the sensor element's housing. As a general rule, the sensor element's electrical contact is created on the front side, using bond wires. This known assembly method has among other things the disadvantage that when the bond connection is created it has to be possible to access the contact surfaces, namely the contact pads, from the outside, and the sensor housing is not mountable until the bond connection has been created. Furthermore, it is not possible to simultaneously create an electrical connection via wire bonds as well as a mechanical connection between the sensor element and its surrounding sensor housing; instead, a series of assembly steps are required.